


Nothing Starts Out Simple

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [7]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Nothing Starts Out Simple

When Black Hat first had Flug start working in the mansion their wasn’t a giant lab to work with. Luckily the first few clients that wanted help just wanted Black Hat to deal with the problem. Since Black Hat was great at possessing technology but not at using it Black Hat had Flug use some of the basement. None of Black Hat’s cursed items liked the change at first but they would have to get used to it one way or the other. The phone that Black Hat owned but never used did not care for Flug either and would only let Black Hat near it. Which used to mean hours of constant ringing until Black Hat got back from another job. Lil’ Jack was the most difficult to handle. He was constantly trying to eat Flug because he took up half the space he once roamed in. Black Hat had to spend days making sure things ran smoothly. After a few years things were starting to get better. They both were married in secret and no one was able to tell because they always hid their feelings when clients were around. Their are still slip-ups now and then but they aren’t as bad as they were years ago.


End file.
